Angle measuring devices of the type described above are employed in particular in machine tools for measuring the relative position of a tool in respect to a workpiece to be processed.
A simply constructed and therefore inexpensive to manufacture angle measuring device of small dimensions is described in German DE-C2-36 33 574. The disclosed angle measuring device is insensitive to wobble errors of the scale and eccentricity errors are eliminated.
An integrated-optical angle transmitter requires coupling grids which correctly couple the beam clusters, which have been diffracted in the measuring body, into suitable wave guide structures. The shape of the grid lines of such coupling grids is described by means of complicated lathematical expressions. Because of the extreme fineness of these coupling grids (grid constant &lt;0.5 .mu.m), it is extremely difficult to produce them with the required exactness.